


Сатин и сенбон

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: О том, почему Хаку предпочитает женскую одежду. Интроспектива.





	Сатин и сенбон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satin and Senbon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342645) by [Pickleweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> ****  
> Имеется аудио-версия оригинала, озвученная его автором. Скачать её можно здесь: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m51coth5i767b19/Satin_and_Senbon_(ZabuzaXHaku).mp3

Хаку всегда тяготел к женской одежде. Будучи маленьким мальчиком, он об этом не задумывался — просто выбирал то, что удобно и красиво. Когда Забуза впервые повёл его за покупкой чего-то на замену его обноскам, Хаку выбрал одежду в отделе для девочек. Забуза оплатил её, никак не прокомментировав.

Став постарше и узнав больше о гендерных ролях, Хаку осознал, что его предпочтения в женской одежде, лаке для ногтей и причёске на длинные волосы, не являются чем-то обычным. Будь он гражданским, жители деревни подняли бы его на смех за то, что он носит платье. Но будучи умелым шиноби, обычно он добивался к себе серьёзного отношения благодаря тому, что быстро доказывал свою ценность, а также учитывая тот факт, что он работал вместе с Забузой. В юбках и кимоно Хаку был способен сражаться и двигаться всё с той же грацией и скоростью, обходя противников, и только это имело значение. Кого волнует, что мальчик, владеющий сенбоном и ледяным дзютсу, носит шёлк и сатин, если он справляется со своей работой?

Из-за стройной фигурки, ланьих глаз и тонких черт лица вкупе с женской одеждой Хаку зачастую принимали за девушку. Это его совсем не беспокоило; вообще говоря, иной раз он этим даже наслаждался. Он ловил на себе немало заинтересованных мужских взглядов, когда проходил по улице. Конечно, сам он не смотрел ни в чью больше сторону, кроме Забузы, но Хаку нравилось, что другие мужчины находили его привлекательным, пусть даже и не догадывались о его половой принадлежности. Кроме того, пока окружающие видели в нём девушку, не так сильно бросалось в глаза их с Забузой частое совместное времяпровождение и ночёвки в одной комнате. Может, их разница в возрасте и стала причиной пары поднятых бровей, но говорить о них дурное смельчаков не было. Даже если никто не подозревал, что Хаку с Забузой — шиноби, селяне понимали, что по крайней мере с Забузой шутки плохи.

Вне сражений женская одежда давала Хаку ощущение, что кому-то он важен и дорог. Пусть Забуза и видел в нём своё оружие, но Хаку нравилось думать о старшем мужчине как о своём покровителе. Забуза спас его от кошмарной жизни на улице, от закономерной погибели, за что Хаку был ему бесконечно благодарен. За несколько лет он максимально отточил своё мастерство в качестве оружия для старшего мужчины и готов был с радостью отдать свою жизнь, если бы это означало спасти жизнь Забузы. Но когда они оставались наедине — не в пылу и ярости битвы — всё менялось. Забуза разматывал слой за слоем кимоно, рубашки, юбки, бриджи и бельё, и осыпал беспорядочными поцелуями открывшуюся кожу. С Хаку он был нежным; руки, что привыкли убивать, дарили бережную ласку, а рот, привыкший извергать дерзкие, грубые остроты, целовал, лизал и сосал, подталкивая Хаку к экстазу. Когда они занимались любовью — именно так Хаку об этом думал, хотя Забуза и рассмеялся бы, если бы услышал, — Хаку ощущал себя дорогим, нужным и любимым. Какое-то время он задавался вопросом, хотел ли Забуза, чтоб он был женщиной, но так и не спросил.

А сейчас, как-то, каким-то образом Хаку просто знал, что нравится Забузе таким, какой есть. Женственным, но могущественным. Носящим сатин и метающим сенбон.


End file.
